


Career options

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky's pondering on his career options after the force, missing scene for "Tapdancing their way right back into your hearts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career options

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silly something inspired by a quote from "Tapdancing their way right back into your hearts."

**Career options**

 **by Belladonna**

"Hey Hutch, have you read the arrest report from those two goons we got in that store today?"

-"Yeah, made for some interesting reading. So?"

"Well, I know now what I can do if I'm no longer a cop on the force one day."

-"Didn't we want to rob banks in Bolivia together?"

"Yeah, that's what _we_ could do, but I was talking about _me_."

-"Thinking of leaving me already and we haven't even retired yet?"

"What? No, I was just waging my options, that's all."

-"Okay, I'll bite. So what do you want to do in that case?"

"I could join the Village People."

-"Why in the world would you do that, Starsk? If they're even still around then. And don't tell me that the arrest report made you do it..."

"Well, the arrest report _did_ give me the idea..."

-"And what about me?"

 "I hate to tell ya, buddy, but they already have a Cowboy. But they don't have an Arab yet."


End file.
